George x Lennie - Of Mice and Men (Crack-ish)
by FearTheDinoSir
Summary: George and Lennie have a bit of a quickie in the barn. ((Crack!ish I got kind of bored while studying for my exam, and *boom* here we are.))


Lennie looked at George expectantly, feeling his flesh-pickle throb in the smaller man's hands.  
"What are you waitin' for, George?" Lennie inquired innocently.

"Shut up, will ya? We don't wanna get caught by none of them other guys" George snapped, his voice staying just above a whisper.

"Sorry, George. I didn't mean no harm."

"Damn right, you didn't." George rolled his eyes and quirked his head to the right, listening for the sound of horseshoes hitting metal. Upon hearing the clanking of another horseshoe and the cheers of all the other men, George quickly resumed.

Taking Lennie's hardened hot-dog into his hands; George smiled slyly, pumping Lennie's meat-sword from base to tip. Lennie let out a loud mewl, the kind you might hear from an Ox or a Bull in distress - however, Lennie was the complete opposite of distressed.

Lennie placed his large, bear-like paws on either side of George's head, pushing it closer to his throbbing baguette.

"Are you implyin' somethin' here, Lennie?" George glared, peeling Lennie's enormous hands from his head.

"Please, George? Do it like you done before." Lennie pleaded.

George huffed out a sigh, " "O. K. - O. K. I'll do it again. I ain't got nothing to do. Might jus' as well spen' all my time pleasurin' you." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I love you, George." Lennie looked down at George, as George shuffled closer to Lennie's cucumber.

"You don't know what love is, Lennie." George sighed, his eyes downcast.

George smoothly took Lennie's meat-stick into his mouth, starting a pace and repeating his motions rhythmically, like he had done this many times before.

Lennie groaned, thrusting himself into George's mouth, frantically. George tried to hold Lennie's hips in place, but Lennie was just as strong as a bull and didn't know the rules and regulations of blowjobs.

George gagged and pulled himself away from Lennie. "Lennie!" He snapped. "What did I tell you about that?"

"I forgot, George."

"You can't go thrustin' in my mouth, or else I'll be sick like I was last time!" George snapped, shuddering at the thoughts of 'last time'.

"Can't we just do it the other way, George?" Lennie looked hopelessly at George.

George huffed out a sigh and shrugged off his denim jacket and suspenders. He placed his fingers in his belt-loops and then paused, "You gotta be gentle, now. Not like last time."

"What'd I do last time, George?"

"Oh, you forgot that too did ya? Well I ain't going to tell you, fear you do it again." George shuffled off his denim pants and turned again to Lennie. "Just be gentle."

"Okay, George." Lennie said dopily, peeling off George's undergarments and immediately placing his large, girthy fingers into George's donut-hole.

Lennie sloppily thrusted his fingers in and out of George, placing one in swiftly, then two, then three, then trying to put in a fourth before George protested.

"Alright already! You don't need to stick any more in! Just get it over with!"

Lennie clumsily pumped his sausage, then placed it into George all at once. George growled at that; having warned Lennie numerous times about sticking his entire girth in, all at once. George hissed as Lennie pushed in and out of him, still getting used to Lennie's member being inside of him.  
"Can I do... 'it' inside, today?" Lennie asked George, breathlessly.

"Go ahead." George grunted reluctantly.

Lennie giggled excitedly, speeding up his pace; his thrusts becoming heavier and clumsier in doing so.

"Dammit, Lennie. What did I tell you about being gentle?!" George hissed.

Lennie continued, thrusting deeper and harder into George; groaning and moaning louder and louder as he did so.

"Lennie!" George exclaimed angrily. "Quiet down! Someone's going to hear you."

Lennie bit his bottom lip and tried to contain himself, slowing down, little by little.

George huffed a few quick breaths before he was man-handled by Lennie onto his back; the hay in the barn softening his laying-space.

Lennie continued thrusting into George, quickening and slowing the pace of his thrusts sloppily. He smiled as he felt himself coming closer to his climax. Excitedly pushing himself into George as he awaited the moment.

George stared at Lennie from the hay-pile, watching his companion. As he lay, his features reddened with lust and heat, George moaned out. As he did so, Lennie emptied his contents into George's glory-hole and collapsed.

Both George and Lennie remained in the hay pile for a moment, before Lennie spoke out, "We ain't like other guys, George. 'Cause I got you and you got me."

"That's right, Lennie." George smiled softly, stroking Lennie's shapeless face. "I got you and you got me."


End file.
